GuardianAngel1234567's Journal
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: Hey there! Just a wannabe author voicing out her thoughts and ideas. Also, I hope the following chapters will inspire the budding storytellers inside of you! :)
1. Faves

**Here are a few fiction I like so much and the reasons why I like them:**

 **1\. Fairy Tail**

 **-It's so hilarious and romance in the air.**

 **-My favorite character is Lucy along with her Celestial Spirits.**

 **-Celestial Spirits are so coooooooool! I swear they got some sort of powerful secret hidden somewhere, and its about to awaken.**

 **-The Dragon Disappearance Mystery. (Well that mystery's solved)**

 **-The Magic (of course)**

 **2\. Greek Mythology**

 **-I just love the romance.**

 **-I just love thegods.**

 **-I just love CronusXRhea. (I just wish there was more fanfiction about them).**

 **3\. Percy Jackson and the Olympian/Heroes of Olympus**

 **-The mix of the present and the ancient.**

 **-I just love the super powers.**

 **-Monsters! You just got to love monsters.**

 **-The romance.**

 **4\. Kane Chronicles**

 **-Magicians: Ancient Egypt style.**

 **-Egyptian Gods**

 **-The romance (of course)**

 **5\. Penguins of Madagascar**

 **-The wittle penguin commandos**

 **-The action and comedy**

 **-Dr. Blowhole. (I wish he was in love with Doris. Unfortunately, he was her brother.)**

 **6\. Digimon**

 **-The Digivolutions**

 **-The Digidestined**

 **-The Digimons**

 **-The elements**

 **-The Adventures**

 **-And, of course, the romance!**

 **7\. Rise of the Guardians**

 **\- Childhood fairy tales just got epic!**

 **\- The imagination and beliefs of children**

 **-The power of Faith and Beliefs**

 **8\. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic**

 **\- The Magic of Friendship (of course)**

 **\- The colorful array of characters**

 **\- The true concept of Destiny**

 **\- The Romance (fave ship, FlashLight)**

 **-Equestria Girls**

 **-So many mythological references**

 **9\. The Book of Life**

 **\- The Mexican Culture**

 **\- The Magnificent Worlds**

 **\- Gravepainters (Can't get enough of those two. Screaming like a girl and fainting)**

 **\- Write your own stories =)**

 **10\. Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir**

 **-The Lucky Duo (And Famous Love Square): Ladybug and Cat Noir (Come on! Get together already!)**

 **-The Infamous and Mysterious Hawk Moth (He better not be You-Know-Who's Father. Oh he just gives me the goosebumps)**

 **-The Miraculouses (More Heroes on season 2 please)**


	2. Miraculous Season 2

**To be honest, I was really hoping for a new hero to show up in the series finale of Miraculous. That new girl was a total witch. Way worst than Chloe. Atleast she forgave Ladybug. Hopefully, season 2 will be more epic with more new villains, new heroes, new secrets unravel and new love rivals. My view on season two is a whole lot darker than season one. So far, Marinette/Ladybug had a long streak of good luck in civilian and hero form. But I was thinking; what happens if her luck runs out?**

 **What happens if a villain takes control of her. Cat can't save her on his own. That's where the new heroes come along. And what if... Hawk Moth actually faces the Heroes? He leaves his lair in order to help aid his creations in fighting them. What if he has an ally working alongside him and wants the Miraculouses for an even more evil purpose?**

 **I was really hoping Hawk Moth** _ **isn't**_ **Gabriel, because I was hoping when he meets Ladybug he somehow gains an attraction to her. Also, I'm thinking the Moth Miraculous connects its user with the people he is closest to. His victims are connected to him briefly, but the people closest to him feel an emotional link like a I-feel-what-you-feel connection. In a way, Ladybug could sense when Hawk Moth would strike next and feel his pain.**

 **Meanwhile, after the danger she brought upon Adrien, Marinette decided to give up on him for his own safety. What she didn't know is that she is dragging herself into the darkness. Luckily her friends are there to help. They'll be able to help even more if she could tell them her identity.**


	3. Marinette and Hawk Moth

**Okay. I just had this weird notion that Marinette is somehow connected to Hawk Moth. I didn't even believe myself when I thought that maybe Hawk Moth is a relative of Marinette and would try to get her to join the dark side. Another notion was that Hawk Moth might have a relationship with the past Ladybug who created Marinette after mastering the true power of her Miraculous. Crazy right? But come on. Who else thinks there's more to the Miraculous than creating random objects?**

 **Still, everyone believes Adrien's dad is Hawk Moth. Somehow I wish he's someone very close to Marinette.**


	4. Hell Hound Trailer

**Hey everyone! Here's a preview for my next upcoming Miraculous story;**

 **On the next Miraculous Adventure...**

 **(A party is being held at the La Grand Paris... only to be crashed by a pack of dogs)**

 **When a special event goes to the dogs...**

 **(A giant nine-tailed dog howls, prompting the other dogs to howl as well. Scene skips to the heroes landing inside Marinette's room where she dresses them in a giant dog costume.)**

 **Ladybug must come face-to-face with her greatest enemy...**

 **(Marinette and the disguised heroes arrive at the hotel. Marinette trips, only to be caught by...)**

 **Hawk Moth: Haven't I seen you somewhere before?**

 **Without the mask.**

 **(Marinette gasps in surprise)**

 **Will Ladybug break free in time to save her friends?**

 **(Chat Noir and the others are surrounded by dogs. Marinette is having an awkward conversation with Hawk Moth, only to trip in his arms once again, blushing.)**

 **Or will things go "dog-gone" wrong?**

 **(Chat sees Marinette and Hawk Moth leaning towards each other, eyes closed.)**

 **Chat Noir: NOOOOO!**

 **Find out in the next...**

 **Miraculous!**


	5. Hell Hound 2nd Trailer

**Hey everyone! GuardianAngel1234567 here with a new trailer for my next upcoming Miraculous story,** **"Hell Hound";**

 **(Dogs open the door to the Ballroom for Marinette, Zinnia, Manon, Fang, Chat Noir, Miel Bee and Azul Pavone. The former three are disguised as a dog. Marinette awes at the different dogs in the room. Galpagos and Kitsune are hidden from view.)**

 **Kitsune: Chat?**

 **Galapagos: (pouting) Why wasn't I given the Fox Miraculous?**

 **Chat Noir: (Whispering) Don't be fooled by their cuteness.**

 **Azul Pavone: (Whispering) Too late for that.**

 **Guard Dog: What? (Azul Pavone barks)**

 **Miel Bee: (Whispering) Is that really necessary?**

 **Chat Noir: (Whispering) Unless you want to be dog biscuit. Just think of the times an akuma messed up your bee-utiful style, and channel that rage. Woof!**

 **Miel Bee: (Glaring) I have another motivation. (Growling at Chat).**

 **Marinette: (Giggles) Down Girl.**

 **Chat Noir: I thought you wanted a guy dog?**

 **Marinette: (Gets hugged by a poodle) Aww! (Pets the poodle. The Heroes clear their throats) Don't worry. (Pets another puppy) I'm, (pets another puppy) not, (gets licked by another dog) falling, (shakes the paw of another dog) for the dark side. (Trips and falls but is caught by someone) Thanks. I... (Stutters and gasps in surprise. The heroes follow)**

 **Hawk Moth: Glad to be of service, (bows) Princess.**

 **Can you guess who are under the masks of Ladybug and Chat Noir's new teammates? ;)**


	6. New Ninjas?

**Hey everyone!**

 **If RC9GN Season 3 were to happen, I bet Randy would be stanked and its up to Howard and the others to save him. In the process, the Nomicon reveals 8 more masks that were once used by the other 8 Ninja Brothers. I'm guessing each Mask is based on the brothers' personality.**

 **For example; one brother loves eating, so his suit gives him food-themed weapons like Garlic Smoke Bombs and Sausage Nunchucks.**

 **Here's a list of the masks and their possible wearers;**

 **1\. Black Ninja Mask**

 **Wearers: Hana**

 **The Omni**

 **2\. Red Ninja Mask (Do I have to write it all down?)**

 **Wearers: Cheng/Red Ninja**

 **Randy Cunningham**

 **3\. Orange Ninja Mask (Food themed weapons and abilities**

 **Wearers: Chef Ninja (Flabby Ninja to The Omni)**

 **Howard Weinerman**

 **4.** **Green Ninja** **Mask (Bears all known Ninja Techniques. Enhances the wearer's intellect)**

 **Wearers:** **Debbie Kang**

 **Wise Ninja (Smarty Pants to The Omni)**

 **5\. Brown Ninja** **Mask (** **Super Strenght and the ability to grow)**

 **Wearers: Gentle Ninja (Crybaby to The Omni)**

 **Bash Johnson**

 **6\. Blue Ninja Mask (Musical Themed Weapons and abilities)**

 **Wearers: Musical Ninja (Rootin** **' Tootin' to The Omni)**

 **Bucky Hensletter**

 **7\. Purple Ninja Mask (Super Speed)**

 **Wearer: Smooth Ninja (Twinkle Toes to the Omni)**

 **Morgan**

 **8\. Yellow Ninja Mask (Flight and control of the wind)**

 **Wearers: Sky High Ninja (Airhead to the Omni)**

 **Theresa** **Fowler**

 **9\. Grey Ninja Mask (Grants the wearer Animal Instincts. The wearer has full control of the dark arts)**

 **Wearers: Wild Ninja (Eepy-Creepy to the Omni)**

 **Julien**

 **10\. White Ninja Mask (Increases the wearer** **'s stealth and senses)**

 **Wearers: Snoopy Ninja (The only Nickname the Omni agrees with)**

 **Heidi** **Weinerman**

 **That** **'s all I have for the masks. BTW; anyone wonders why The Creep is in charge of handing over the Mask and Nomicon to the next Ninja?**


	7. Sick Truth Theory

**Okay this just occurred to me;**

 **I had this strange notion that the Butterfly Brooch grants the user to turn his butterflies into humans. Not only that, but I believe that Tom and Sabine are** **two** **of them!**

 **People blogged that Hawk Moth is Marinette's true father. I believe, somehow, the Miraculouses can also alter memories of people. Marinette's memories of her real father was erased because he didn't want her involved in his** _ **mission**_ **. He also didn't want her to feel left out so he sent his butterflies to watch over her.**

 **Man, I could almost feel what Mari would feel if she ever finds out that Hawk Moth is her** _ **real**_ **father. Of course, that's up to the show's creators.**

 **But really, how would Adrien react? ;)**

 **Just so you know, Hawk Moth wasn't married to Adrien's mom. That would ruin my theory. I bet she was one of the friends he lost in a tragedy that led him to become the villain he is now. The tragedy was also the same tragedy that took Marinette's true mother away.**


	8. Legend of Everfree HOPEFULLY Speculation

**I can't wait for EG: Legend of Everfree! Especially its Love Triangle. ;)**

 **So here's what I think will happen; The Main 7 stumbles upon Gaia Everfree and strange things begin to happen. During the camp activities, Flash starts a rivalry with Timber Spruce. I'm guessing the camp counselor and Twilight will have a romantic moment... that's when Gaia attacks.**

 **Now people have been mentioning about nymphs ever since the movie's announcement. I'm thinking the girls find themselves in danger and they are saved by** _ **Gaia Everfree**_. **At first they are afraid of her... until Gloriosa and Timber reveal that she is their** _ **sister!**_

 **A long time ago, the sibling nymphs (Okay many believed nymphs are** _ **all**_ **girls,** _ **no**_ **boys, so this becomes a big issue and annoyance to poor Timber) lived in Equestria, spreading...**

 **Hold on. (Watches 5th preview of Legend of Everfree. Glaring at jerk in the limousine)**

 **Okay. I think these nymphs not only have control over nature, but also** _ **crystals**_ **. For some reason, they were sent to the human world and established Camp Everfree. Unfortunately, while Glory and Timber turned into regular humans, Gaia retained her powers and she had no control over them. So she isolated herself in order to protect everyone, including her siblings. She even allowed them to make up a scary legend in order to protect the campers.**

 **Base on the preview, I'm guessing "Jerky Rich" found out about Gaia and tried to capture her in order to exploit her crystal summoning powers. But you-know-who comes and save the day.**

 **I'm guessing Twilight will bond with Gaia as the two know what's it like to be lonely and to suffer from dark secret** **s** **, but together they manage to face their fears and save the camp.**

 **Also, I'm thinking Diamond Tiara would stop her dad from shutting down the Camp by threatening to tell his secret to her mother. Then she, Silver Spoon and the CMC will be excited to go to camp as well.**

 **Hopefully, Flash and Twilight will have a romantic moment in the end. (With their classmates watching from afar) I'm also hoping for Timber and Sunset to be together.**

 **In an epilogue scene, I predict a certain purple alicorn marrying a member of the Royal Guards. ;)**

 **Well, that's all for now. See you guys on October 1. :D**


	9. SO MANY SPECULATIONS FLOODING IN MY MIND

**The first thing that came into my mind when I first saw Ladybug with the Fox and Bee Holders was…**

 _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

 **So many posssible speculations flooding in my mind!**

 **Ladybug not trusting Alya/Kitsune and Chloe/MIel Bee when they first appear**

 **Le Paon is a new villain working alongside Hawk Moth**

 **The Main Villains and Heroes meet each other face-to-face for the very first time**

 **Hawk Moth thinks Ladybug looks familiar to him**

 **Marinette giving up on Adrien after realizing she** **'s endangering him**

 **Gabriel Agreste akumatized**

 **Marinette and Chloe agreeing on what they think of Lila**

 **Marinette and Gabriel interaction (Hopefully she will be the first person to make him laugh after so long)**

 **Etc…**

 **All in all, I'm so hyped for Miraculous Season 2!**

 **Bring on the Evolved Love Square Thomy! =D**


	10. Legend of Everfree Review

**I was a little bit disappointed when I watched Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree**

 **Why?**

 **First of, the death of FlashLight.**

 **I was hoping they were the ones who were going to have a tender moment since the events of Rainbow Rocks. But no. Flash had to be replaced by** _ **that guy.**_

 **Also, I was hoping the siblings would be creatures. But they were just humans.**

 **I was also hoping Gaia Everfree was real, but turns out, she has to be Gloriosa.**

 **And couldn** **'t That Jerky Rich guy have some kind of fairer karma like tripping over the punch bowl or something?**

 **On the bright side; I can't wait for more Equestria Girls adventures. ;)**


	11. Devils & Demons

A little insight about the Followers of the Devil Satan in "Guardians Awaken!" who just love to feed on the Darkness of every Human Being.

 **Devils**

Dark-hearted, bloody embodiment of The Devil himself. They are humanoid in form with their skins in various dark coloration. They sport 3 sets of bat-like wings and horns that matches their skin coloration. They also have razor-sharp fangs and claws.

 **Demons**

Like the Devils, the Demons have only one goal in mind; To bring their Ruler Satan to Power and rule The Worlds! Unlike the Devils, their anatomy are more beastly, some even resemble mutant plants, elements, etc.

Hope you guys will enjoy reading my Guardians Awaken! Story! =)


	12. Garden of Eden

**In the Beginning, there was only Darkness,**

 **Until The Almighty One brought forth Light and Life. He created a World where Man and Woman can live peacefully along with His other Creations; The Garden of Eden.**

 **It was beautiful; Plants flourished. Animals roamed freely. As the wind blew and the waters flow, one can hear the Music of Nature. Everyone was happy.**

 _ **But the peace and happiness couldn**_ _ **'t last forever…**_

 **Darkness came and tempted Man and Woman away from The Almighty One. Because of this, He had no choice but to banish Man and Woman from The Garden of Eden.**

 **As the years passed, Man multiplied. Some never forgot their path with The Lord, while others completely lost themselves to the Darkness.** _ **But there is still**_ _ **Hope**_ _ **for them.**_

 **The Garden of Eden was never abandoned, for there lived Beings who will guide Man back into The Light, and return them back Home, where they truly belong.**


	13. Missing Milo

**Okay. This is gonna sound, weird, but, let's say, two weeks ago I theorized a MILO MURPHY'S LAW episode where Milo travels to the messed up Future with Cavendish and Dakota. There, they have to save the Future by fixing the Present.**

 **Today, I WATCHED A PREVIEW OF 'MISSING MILO', AND THEY ARE GOING TO TRAVEL TO THE MESSED UP FUTURE!**

 **I was like, "** _ **No Way!**_ **". Man those time traveling Agents must have really messed-up BIG TIME.**

 **Here's how I see it; Dakota and Cavendish successfully protected the Pistachios. Unfortunately, when they travel to the Future... Just watch the episode. Then they repeatedly return to the Past to set things right, but every time they return back to the Future, nothing changed, still destruction.**

 **Then they bring Milo in, a lot of chases later and their time traveling vehicle gets destroyed. Cavendish blames Milo but Dakota comes to his defense. When they mention how jinxed Milo is... Well, he feels bad and admits, sadly that he wonders what his Ancestor did to make the Whole World turn against him ... I made a little Dialogue;**

 **Milo: I guess all I ever was good at, was ruining peoples' lives. (Sadly mopes on a corner)**

 **Cavendish: (Feeling guilty) You know you're not the only one who constantly messes up. Sure you're, present every time we tried to do our job right only to fail miserably. But maybe... Maybe we weren't cut out to be Agents. After all; The only reason they made us protect Pistachios was because they had nothing else for Agents in our, level of experience.**

 **Okay. Good talk. Then there's a lot of fighting, teaming up, etc. Then the day is saved! Yay!**

 **And just as they were about to get fired... Well... I have a feeling that maybe their boss is a stand-in for the real boss who is actually... Well...**

 **(As Block berated Cavendish and Dakota, another agent enters the room. Everyone stares at him in surprise. He taps Block's shoulder.)**

 **Block: (Turns around) CAN'T YOU SEE...?! (Salutes in embarrassment while the Agent approaches Dakota and Cavendish)**

 **Armand: Armand Murphy, at your service. Director of the TIME TRAVEL PROTECTION AGENCY. (Don't know the real name so I guessed)**

 **Melissa: Director? Then what about him? (Points to Block)**

 **Block: I'm... just the guy giving orders from the real Boss.**

 **Armand: I do recall informing you to not send Agents in any Pistachio-related Missions for** _ **perfectly, clear**_ **reasons. (Block smiles sheepishly. Then turns to Milo, his friends, sister, Dakota and Cavendish) Walk with me.**

 **(They walk away from the others.)**

 **Cavendish: The Director of TTPA is a Murphy? Why, I never would have expected.**

 **Zack: You never knew your Boss was one of Milo's, a-lot-of-Greats Grand kid or something?**

 **Armand: I had to keep my identity a secret, from my enemies, and allies. That is, until** _ **you two**_ **caused what was probably the Greatest Catastrophe in History. (Dakota and Cavendish feel guilty) But then, you were able to mend your mistake. Which is why I'm promoting you both to a much more important non-Pistachio-related assignment. You are to help me defeat anyone who tries to manipulate the Murphy's into taking over the world, destroying the world, or even using it for their amusement. So, what do you say?**

 **(Both scream like girls before fainting)**

 **After a little Descendant-to-Ancestor talk, its time to say good-bye. But first;**

 **Zack: One last thing; Who got hitched with Milo? (Teleported back to the Present)**

 **Armand: They're not ready yet.**

 **Well, what do you guys think? Can't wait for the special. Can't wait for the sequel. What ever will happen if Milo is, EVIL? ;)**


	14. She Who Rise

**I CAN'T HELP IT! After seeing the Spoiler for Season 2 ep 1 of Miraculous, I just got so obsessed with Mari being Twilight hugged by Hawk Moth that I HAD TO WRITE THIS SPECULATION!**

 **Let's say,** _ **someone**_ **found a** **clue to Hawk Moth** **'s identity,** _ **and his whereabouts…**_

 **(Marinette's Class enters a mysterious place)**

 **Kim: Hello? Mr. Criminal Mastermind.**

 **Alix: (Whisper)** _ **Yeah. That's not suspicious at all.**_

 **Marinette: I, know this place.**

 **(Entering a room filled of Paintings. Almost all of them has,** _ **Marinette in them? Even when she was young?**_ **)**

 **Alya: Is it me, or do they all look like Marinette?**

 **Adrien: Mom?**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **I have been watching you.**_ **(Class being chased by Butterflies)** _ **You can never hide from who you truly are.**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **You have to get her out of here!**_

 **(Marinette is alone in a dark room. A window opens, showing her a view of Paris. Suddenly, footsteps.)**

 **Marinette: Hello?**

 **Hawk Moth: Hello, Little Butterfly.**

 **AAAAAHHHHH! I so want this to happen! What do you guys think?! =D**


	15. All Hail Necrafa Remarks

**Should've said...**

 **DANG YOU NECRAFA!**

 **DANG.**

 **Why? WHY?! Why did she have to BETRAY HIM?! They would have been cute together! In a dark, messed-up kind of way that would disgust their Enemies!**

 **All those Predictions DOWN THE DRAIN! And I was looking forward to seeing them fight the Mysticons together! And holding each other's hand! And having a Lovers' Tiff! And maybe Piper going "BLEGHH!" when they... YOU KNOW!**

 **Why Necrafa?! After everything he did for you! WHY?!**

 **And to think; After hearing news about a 5th Mysticon, I theorized that NECRAFA was the 5th Mysticon.**

 **She was a powerful Astromancer, defending those in need from the forces of Evil and Destruction. One day, the 4 Mystical Beasts, The Dragon, The Wolf, The Phoenix, and The Unicorn, decided to bestow their powers to 4 worthy Warriors. The Astromancers, who wanted the powers of the 4 Mystical Beasts, were jealous when the 4 Warriors that were chosen were 4 ordinary Humans with no power whatsoever. Only Necrafa was okay with this. She even trained the Original Mysticons in order to help strengthen their powers, much to the ire of her fellow Astromancers.**

 **During these times, she bonded with the Mysticons. They even thought of her as a Big-Sister-figure.**

 **One day, she was framed of practicing Dark Magic by the Astromancers. Everyone turned against her, even The Mysticons. The only one who defended her was Dreadbane who swept her away. Her broken heart darkened, tainting her Magic, and transforming her into the Queen of the Undead.**

 **You know what happened next, right?**

 **(Crying) Please! I beg the Writers! Please bring Dreadbane back! Come on Necrafa! Give him another chance!**

 **Ugh! I'm so upset, I'm gonna write a Mysticon Fanfiction just to make me feel better! Hope you guys like it better than the episode!**


	16. For a Millenium

**You know that desert wasteland Imani banished Necrafa to thousand of years ago? Remember how it made the Mysticons and Tazma hallucinate?**

 **Okay. I know some of you are going to disagree with me. But what if, Necrafa, the WICKED Queen of the Undead, was TRULY in LOVE with her** **GENERAL** **?**

 **What if, let's say, she managed to reach him from the dark world she was trapped in? She even gave him specific instructions to free her. Then, she started hallucinating;**

 **Illusions of the Original Mysticons appeared before her, criticizing her, scolding her for falling into darkness. They warn her that Dreadbane will soon see the light and betray her. Necrafa refuses to believe that, seeing how he has always stayed by her side.**

 **But the seconds seam to turn into YEARS. Necrafa soon began to have doubts about Dreadbane freeing her.** _ **Doesn't he care enough for him to free her sooner?**_

 **When she's finally freed, she is surprised to see him in his skeletal form. This made her think that he was** _ **REPLACING**_ **her as the** _ **new**_ **Ruler of the Undead.**

 **Thus, she banishes him.**

 **Oh. How I dream that Necrafa would eventually miss Dreadbane. I even predict that she'd storm into the Royal Palace to abduct Arkayna, but only finds Gawayne. As she threatens him, The Dragon Mage appears. Seeing the intensity of the situation, The Dragon Mage has no choice but to reveal herself as Princess Arkayna, just to save her stepbrother. Just as the Spectral Hand was about to take off with Arkayna, Gawayne,** _ **surprisingly,**_ **fights them off,** _ **just to save his stepsister.**_

 **Then he'd say something like;**

 **Gawayne: As much as I want to be king, there's no way I'm telling Mom and Dad that I let my** _ **annoying**_ **stepsister get taken away by some creepy, crazy lady.**

 **Arkayna: Wow. And I thought you didn't care that Mom and Dad were turned into bone.**

 **Gawayne: Are you kidding me? Of course I miss them. They're,** _ **our**_ **Mom and Dad. It's like living in a realm without Lateensia. Only** _ **worst.**_ **(Thinking about Lateensia, getting teary-eyed...)** _ **Lateensia! What did I ever do wrong?!**_

 **As Arkayna comforts her stepbrother, the whole ordeal reminded Necrafa of her severed relationship with you-know-who.**

 **Heh. Imagine if Arkayna suddenly has the ability to read minds. If she read Necrafa's mind, she'd be all...** _ **you know.**_

 **When Necrafa is defeated and retreats back into her lair, she finds a Dragon Lotus Flower, a very** _ **special**_ **flower she holds so dear, on her throne.** _ **Guess who left it?**_ **She'd be really** _ **conflicted**_ **with her feelings.**

 **At some point, Necrafa would visit a certain place from her past. Dreadbane would be there too, leading to a fight, complicating emotions even further.**

 **At the same time, the twins of the prophecy meet and their reunion causes a surge of energy to spread everywhere, even affecting Necrafa. Let's say, it** _ **cleared**_ **her mind; making her realize that she's** _ **STILL**_ **in love with Dreadbane.**

 **Or, in an alternate version, the Spectral Dragon awakens. It attacks Necrafa, but Dreadbane saves her, telling her he will never let go of her.**

 **Sigh. It would be a dream if Necrafa betrays Tazma by letting Dreadbane turn her into bone. Then, it'll be just those two Lovebones, trying to figure out their messed-up feelings for each other.**

 **And that's where my story, "The Mysticon Within", kicks in. Go on and check it out.**

 **Oh Lord. Please let season 2 be better. And full of romances.**


	17. Guardians Awaken: Intense Chapters

**A little trailer for my next following stories. Things are getting** _ **intense;**_

 **Narrator: In the beginning, 7 warriors protected a miraculous land.**

 **(The Garden of Eden, where Demons and Devils rampage. But 7 Guardians appear to save the day.)**

 **Narrator: From the dark forces of The Devil's hand.**

 **(Angelie is being dressed for an important event. She even has a cape.)**

 **Narrator: But one fateful day,**

 **(Creatures gather in the ballroom.)**

 **Narrator: the hearts were broken.**

 **(A bloody spear...)**

 **Narrator: And the greatest evil has awoken.**

 **(Glowing bloody-red eyes. Creatures and Humans running in fear. Scene shifts to the present, in the Chaos Castle. The heroes enter a room.)**

 **Davis: Wow. (Sees picture and portraits of Neo and his cousins. Each one has Enya's face crossed out.) The Devil must really hate you.**

 **Zeus: You're not ready to face The Devil.**

 **Neo: I know. But that's no excuse.**

 **(Neo fighting his Darkened family... The Dark Servants gathered around their Master... The Digital World flourishing... Two hands reaching towards each other... A Phoenix screech...)**

 **Satan:** _ **You should never have left Eden.**_ **(Strikes Horus at his chest, causing him to scream in agony.)**

 **Guardians Awaken!**


	18. All Star Fight, Buddies Reunite!

**Can't wait for the new Buddyfight All-Star Fight! Can't wait to see Drum and Bal again!**

 **Here are some of my future predictions:**

● **Drum reunites with Gao. He gains a rivalry with Batzz on who is Gao's most powerful Buddy.**

● **Bal reunites with Gao. He participates on the rivalry on who's the most powerful Buddy, albeit in a more friendly level. He considers Drum, Batzz and even Chibi Panda "Big Brothers".**

● **Axia returns. Guess who's his buddy.**

● **Maybe a new power that fuses monsters together. Or monsters and their** _ **buddies!**_

● **Drum, Bal and Batzz band together to create a new Impact/Impact Monster card.**

● **There's a female Katana World user who is close to Zanya. In fact, she's the first girl he's not afraid of.**

● **The return of Azi Dahaka.**

● **The dragon that chose the Omni Lords, Dynamis, assumes human form to test Gao's bonds with his 3 Buddies.**

● **Kiri returns to Aibo Academy as a student. Maybe a flashback on his life before being an Omni Lord that highlights his relationship with Joker...** _ **after the latter is controlled by the villain.**_

● **I don't know about the villains list, but maybe there's a surprise main villain.**

● **The group are somehow separated and forced to travel into different worlds.**

● **Baku, Kuguru and Zanya's little brother, Akatsuki gets their own buddies.**

● **Ooh! If Drum can change forms base on different worlds, maybe Battz, Bal and Chibi Panda can too. Imagine them all as Dragowizards. XD**

● **Maybe we get flashbacks on how the others got their buddies. Mostly Genma. When did he get Sieger? After...** _ **that day?**_

● **Maybe Shido will finally reform after Gao saves him...** _ **Ha!**_

● **Ooh! Maybe a monster wedding. ;)**

 **If you guys want, go check out my fanfic, "The Shining Sun". Guess who's the star (sun) of the story. ;)**

 **Ugh! Lately I've been writing** _ **TOO MANY FANFICTIONS!**_

 **Sorry. Just needed to say that. =)**


End file.
